


Geonosis Dream

by Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano/pseuds/Padawan_Of_Ahsoka_Tano
Summary: This dream was set during the movie "Attack of the Clones" execution scene.
Relationships: Jedi and Padawan
Kudos: 3





	Geonosis Dream

My name is Hope Barlow and I am the padawan of Jedi Master Plo Koon. I have been his padawan four months before Anakin Skywalker became Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan.

I was told by Master Mace Windu to board a shuttle to Geonosis to assist the other Jedi. I was not told why, but I never question his orders. When I do have questions, I ask my master and maybe even Obi-Wan when needed. 

While Mace Windu, Master Yoda and other Jedi board the ship, I can sense that my master and Obi-Wan are in danger! Master Yoda sees my expression and says "Worry about your master, do you, Padawan Barlow?" 

I nod and say that I hope everything is okay. Yoda only nods and looks like he's deep in thought. I have always admired and respected Master Yoda. He is like a celebrity to me. He is very well known for his actions with The Force. I make a mental note to maybe ask my master about him.

As the ship is getting closer to Geonosis, it starts to move around violently. One of the clones on the ship tells me to hang on and I do so. (Note: Commander Cody and Captian Rex from The Clone Wars were not involved with the Battle of Geonosis.)

As we get closer and closer to where Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amadala, and other Jedi are, the loudness of all the firing gets louder and louder. My ears start to ring but I remember my Master has taught me how to filter out those sounds and concentrate on what I am doing. 

"LOOK!" Padme says as our ship lands in front of them. I hop out with my Lightsaber activated and join my master on the battlefield. 

"Master!" 

"Hope! How was the ride here?" he asks me as we're back to back deflecting the many shots of the Battle Droids. Even when we're in trouble, my master always finds a way to bring a light to the situation.

"A bit bumpy, but it wasn't too bad!"

"That's good. Now I need you to get on the next transport going out! I will lead the way and you follow!"

"Yes, master!"

He and I make a break for it, running towards the next available transport going away from this mess. He manages to make it to the ship, but before I can, three Vulture Droids land and shoot their mistles at me and my Jedi companions!

"HOPE! GET ON THE SHIP NOW!"

I have a choice: to move and get on the ship, or to stay and well, you can probably guess what would happen. 

I hear my master's voice in the background and several other voices, but I'm not concentrating on them. I concentrate on all of the mistles being shot at me and use The Force to send them firing back at each other. I close my eyes as they explode, taking me with them.

"HOPE!"

"What did she do?!"

"Why did she do that?!"

"Did she do that for herself, or for another reason?"

"In war, sacrifice there always is."

*Time Skip to after the end of the movie and after Obi-Wan and Anakin rescue Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku from "Revenge of the Sith"*

*Point of view is now switched to third-person omniscient.*

Master Yoda has called all of the Jedi (who served in the Battle of Geonosis) for an emergency meeting. 

He starts off the meeting by saying that Hope Barlow's sacrifice will not go unnoticed. All of the Jedi nod in agreement. A tear slips down Plo Koon and Obi-Wan's faces. They were the closest to Hope. 

Yoda breaks the silence by asking if anyone would like to share a thought or memory of her in hopes of us healing each other. 

Obi-Wan starts by saying that when she first arrived at the temple she was very eager to learn and even manages to smile a tiny bit.

Anakin then comments that he enjoyed sparring with her because she would give him a challenge and would sometimes beat him. He added that sometimes he would let her win but he never told her that.

The other Jedi chime in, some saying she was always the first one to say hello, was always in a good mood, always optimistic and determined.

Master Yoda ends this session by saying 

"One with the Force, she is. And our job it is, to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but a temporary vessel, are we. And we will all find ourselves here in time. A moment fo silence I ask, to remember and to move on."

(I got his speech from looking up Star Wars the Clone Wars Yoda Funeral on Youtube and clicking on the first link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUCzrOh9_oU.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! What do you think? Comments/thoughts/suggestions/ideas are always welcome, as long as they are positive!


End file.
